With a Little Help
by Rina Stewart
Summary: Guardian Angels Rina and Krissy help Pacey find love. (P/J)


With a Little Help by Rina Stewart  
  
Disclaimer: Rina's mine. Krissy is Eric's. Jax is Mickey Mouse's. Everyone else is Kevin Williamson's.  
  
Timeline: Right after the first season finale.  
  
  
Guardian Angels Rina and Krissy were best friends, partners, and bored out of   
their minds. Jax Angel Headquarters was almost deserted, due to the long holiday   
weekend and lack of new Jax scenes on General Hospital.   
  
"There's nothing to do," Rina, the younger Angel by 5 years, moaned.   
  
"We could put a Jax tape in," Krissy suggested, shutting her Jax story binder.   
"I guess so," Rina agreed, and put a tape labeled "Blue Silk Boxers" into the   
VCR. They had just begun to salivate over their blonde Adonis when the mood   
changed.   
  
I don't want to wait  
For our lives to be over  
I want to know right now  
What will it be  
  
Krissy just looked at Rina, her eyebrows raised.   
  
"Oops," Rina blushed. "I must have grabbed the wrong tape when I taped the   
season finale of Dawson's Creek."   
  
"Oh, Rina," her friend sighed.   
  
Watching the opening credits, Rina was struck with an inspiration. "Krissy! I've   
got it! I know what we can do!"   
  
"Uh-oh," Krissy groaned. She knew all about Rina's ideas.   
  
"It's so simple. We're Guardian Angels. Pacey obviously doesn't have a GA, or   
things would go better for him. Jax has over 1,000 other Angels to take care of   
him. So, we'll be Pacey's Angels."   
  
"I don't know, Rina," Krissy said doubtfully. "We're Jax Angels, not Pacey   
Angels."   
  
"Let me check his GA status," Rina said, choosing to ignore her partner's   
uncertainties. She went over to the file cabinet and looked up 'Witter, Pacey'.   
She pulled a card and shook her head. "Just as I thought. His Angel left under   
extenuating circumstances. That's it. Krissy, we have to help him."   
  
Krissy sighed, and gave up. "Well, it's not like we have anything else to do."   
"Woo-hoo!" Rina shouted, and hugged Krissy. "Capeside, here we come."   
  
~*~  
  
A short time later, the two angels were in Capeside, MA, looking for their   
victim, er, guardee. Finally, Rina spotted him. "There he is," she said,   
pointing. Pacey was at work at the Reel Time Video store.   
  
"Now what?" Krissy asked.   
  
"I have no idea," Rina admitted. "I've never done this before. Oh, well. His   
life is pretty low, anyway--his family doesn't love him, he's failing most of   
his classes even though he's really smart, and the girl he loves is in love with   
his best friend. How much is there really for us to screw up?"   
  
"Nothing, I guess," Krissy allowed. "So, let's go."   
  
Rina led the way into the video store where Pacey was behind the counter.   
"Well, hello there, ladies," he grinned appealingly. "Please tell me I can help   
you."   
  
Rina started to lose herself against the force of his smile until Krissy's cough   
brought her back from Gutter Angel Land. "Right," she said clearing her throat.   
What a smile! "Are you Pacey Witter?" she asked, still trying to clear her   
angelic mind of those gutter angel thoughts.   
  
He cocked his head. "Yes, I am. I've never seen you two around town before, and   
I thought I knew all of the beautiful women here. Are you new to town?"  
  
The angels looked at each other. "Not really. I'm Rina, and she's Krissy.   
We're..."  
  
"Guardian Angels," they finished in unison.   
  
"Mm-hmmm," Pacey said slowly, backing up. "Okay. And, um, whose guardian angels   
are you?"   
  
"Well, usually Jax's," Krissy told him, flashing a smile. Rina was right--he was   
hot.   
  
"But we're your temp fill-ins for now," Rina finished. "Here's my card, see?"   
  
She handed him a laminated card about the size of a driver's license. He read   
the information aloud.   
  
"Rina Stewart, IL  
Emrald511@aol.com   
GA: Jax's Hot Kisses  
State Leader, IL and IA"  
  
He looked at the picture, and then back up at the girl. Same shoulder length   
brown hair and brown eyes, but in the picture she had on wings and a slightly   
tarnished halo. Under the picture was a date, and next to that was a stamped   
message. "3-96? NC-17 Approved?! What does that mean?" he asked.   
  
"March 1996 is when I received my Angel Wings, and NC-17 Approved means that I'm   
over 17 and can read the Gutter Angel stories. The ones that would be rated   
NC-17 if they were movies," Rina blushed. "That's why my halo is a little   
tarnished."   
  
"My kind of girl," Pacey grinned as he handed her ID back. Rina immediately   
started to melt again, but brought herself out of it when he spoke next. "Okay.   
Let's say I go along with this story," Pacey said. "Why are you guys my 'temp   
fill-ins'? Where's my Guardian Angel?"   
  
Krissy and Rina exchanged a look. "I'm afraid you've been angel-less for several   
months," Rina said gently. "Your GA had a nervous breakdown when you slept with   
your teacher, and no one has volunteered for the job since. That's why so many   
things have gone wrong for you, such as your family life, Joey not loving you,   
your not winning the beauty pageant, and your sudden decision to bleach your   
hair blonde."   
  
He ran his hand over his blonde head. "I always wondered why I had that desire.   
Okay, you've convinced me. I believe you. But why are you here, though?"   
"We decided it was time something went right for you," Krissy spoke up.   
"As we speak, Dawson and Joey are in his bedroom kissing." Pacey winced. That   
was something going right? "Say the word, Pacey, and we change that," Rina told   
him.   
  
"How?" he asked, intrigued.   
  
"Well, we could have Joey realize that Dawson just isn't as good a kisser as   
you, and then come find you. Or, since Jen's grandfather just died, we could   
have her call Dawson and tell him that she needs him, and have him go. Joey   
would then run to you for comfort," Krissy told him.   
  
"Or, we could stick you in an alternate universe," Rina offered. A Pacey and   
Joey story would do well. There's mine, "You're Still the One," which you would   
absolutely love, or there's "Dawson Leery's Much Ado About Nothing" or "Six Years Of Love","   
she grinned.   
  
"And what if I decided that I didn't want Joey anymore?"   
  
"Well, we're here to help you, so we can put you with just about anyone. You   
just have to already know them," Krissy informed him.   
  
"And if I wanted Rina?" he asked, turning his green eyes to her brown ones.  
  
Rina had a complete meltdown, losing the ability to say anything, and was only   
able to grin goofily back at him.   
  
Krissy groaned. "Rina, honey, snap out of it. You know the rules."   
  
Rina snapped out of it. "I know. I see why his Angel had that breakdown, though.   
That smile," she said dreamily.   
  
Pacey laughed. "You know, I really like you guys. Good for my ego. Do I get an   
answer to my question? I really do want to know."   
  
Rina sighed sadly. "No, you can't have me. It's against GA rules to get involved   
with the person you guard over. All I can offer you is, 'Dream me, I'll come'."   
  
"I will definitely keep that in mind," Pacey promised. "Well, if I can't have   
Rina because it's against the rules, it's probably against the rules for Krissy,   
too. So, I choose Joey."   
  
Rina nodded. "Okay. Good choice. We'll be right back." The angelic duo   
disappeared for 5 minutes before returning. "Joey's on her way. When Dawson   
kissed her, all she could think of was you. We'll keep an eye out for you guys,   
to make sure nothing goes wrong. Good luck."   
  
"Thanks, guys, for everything. Will I ever see you again?" he asked sadly.   
  
"Probably not," Rina replied regretfully. "Before I leave, there's something I   
have to do." He leaned forward, hoping for a kiss. Instead, she pointed her   
finger and turned his hair back to brown. He smiled his thanks. "Good-bye,   
Pacey." She blew him a kiss as she and Krissy headed out the door.   
  
They watched as Joey walked into the video store and kissed Pacey full on the   
lips.   
  
"I love you, Joey," he said softly. "I always have."   
  
She smiled back at him. "I love you, too. I'm sorry it took me so long to   
realize it."   
  
"It's okay, Jo. I'm just happy you're here." They smiled at each other, and   
Pacey mentally thanked his Angels. He vowed that he wouldn't mess this up.   
Krissy and Rina decided that the two lovebirds probably didn't want an audience,   
and headed down the dark street, using their Angel magic to prevent any   
customers that night.   
  
"I'm glad he's finally happy. He deserves it," Rina said.   
  
Krissy glanced at her friend. "Even though he's not with you?"   
  
"Even though. He'll be happier with Joey than he ever would have been with me,   
anyway." She paused reflectively. "We did good, didn't we, Krissy?"   
  
"Yeah, we did," Krissy nodded. There was a silence, and Krissy realized what   
Rina was thinking. "Oh, no, Rina. You want to do this again, don't you," she   
sighed, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Who are we to deprive people of our help?" Rina rhetorically questioned. "I'm   
thinking that Scott and Betty need a little help, from Remember WENN. Or maybe   
Jeff and Hilary, although they seem to be on the right track now. I've always   
wanted to live in the 40s," Rina grinned. "And on Silk Stalkings, Rita and her   
baby need Chris. And Eve and Scotty belong together on Port Charles. And Monica   
and Chandler on Friends. Think of the possibilities!" Rina said excitedly, as   
they headed back to Angel Headquarters.   
  
Krissy sighed as Rina rambled on. She knew that once Rina had a plan, there was   
no stopping her.   
  
  



End file.
